


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredibly odd chain of events leads to Juzo Sakakura sitting on a strangers bathtub, barely decent and covered in vodka in the middle of the night. How exactly did he wind up here? He's barely sure himself. All he does know is that his neighbour...is an annoying asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackship. Very much a crackship. Thanks Discord for dragging me into hell,  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this garbage I still can't believe I take this ship seriously

Juzo Sakakura was awoken from his sleep by an angry yelling. "Juzo!" his roommate, Chisa Yukizome, was shouting from the kitchen. "What have I told you, time and time again!?"

Juzo groaned and buried his face in the pillow. It was 3:03 am, he didn't have time to care about whatever it was he did this time. Did he forget to put his dishes in the sink? Or maybe he left his DVDs on the counter again. What if he didn't put his banana peel in the compost, causing a slipping hazard? Or he paused the tv and left it, opening up to the possibility of screen burning.

Thinking back on it, Juzo realized it was all of the above. And in that moment, the boxer   
realized...he was fucked.

He shot upwards like a rocket and turned his head towards the door. Only a few split seconds later, it flew open. Chisa stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. Juzo froze up and watched in horror as she approached his bed with a glare. "Yeesh, how many times do I need to tell you?" she groaned as she stepped closer at an intimidating, slow pace. "I usually work late, do you know what a pain it is to come back to a mess that needs urgent, immediate attention!?"

Chisa grabbed Juzo by his ear and yanked. He yelped as she tore him out of his bed and started to drag him away. Juzo could easily break free, beat her up, and escape. All without breaking a sweat, too. The problem was that Chisa had been a close friend of his for years now. Doing that would destroy their friendship, and Juzo cherished his friends more than he cared to admit.

"S-Stop pulling so hard!" he grunted as he went along beside the housekeeper. "Just let me go, and I'll clean up my mess..."

Chisa stopped and let go for a few moments to whirl around and face him. "Oh no," she spoke in a slow tone, a devious grin slowly spreading over her face. "Your behaviour has been too repeated for you to get the short end of the stick like that! Rotten oranges deserve a fitting punishment..."

Chisa giggled before grabbing Juzo again, this time by his hair, and walking straight past the kitchen and towards the apartment door. Juzo's eyes widened as he realized where Chisa was going with this.

"H-Hey!" he stammered, starting to panic. "I'm not even decent!" he looked down at his white briefs. Juzo never found it comfortable to sleep in clothes, so usually wore underwear. On some occasions, he would go fully nude. Thankfully, tonight was not one of those nights.

"Not my fault you sleep in your undergarments," Chisa grumbled as she opened the door and shoved Juzo outside. "I'll let you back in when I leave for work tomorrow. That's at around nine, okay? You'd better pray I manage to get a good nights sleep once I'm done cleaning."

Chisa groaned and slammed the door shut in Juzo's face. He did feel guilty; Chisa always wanted to make sure things were in order, and she had been working for 15 hours a day for at least a week now. He definitely felt bad about being too lazy and leaving such a bothersome mess behind. But above all, he was embarrassed. Locked out of his own apartment at three in the morning, wearing nothing but briefs. Juzo would ask himself if the night could get any worse, but he knew that's a jinx as old as time itself.

"No way around it, huh..." he grumbled, looking back and forth. It'd do him some good to distance himself from the elevator and find a comfy potted plant to lean against as he tried to get some sleep. Juzo slowly paced down the dark hallway, keeping one hand on the wall as support.

He had moved about two rooms down after around ten minutes. He was growing groggy, and was starting to stumble a bit. The inital shock was the main drive keeping him awake at such a late hour, and now that it was wearing off...

Juzo shut his eyes for a few seconds and rubbed them with his free hand. As he did this, his foot caught on something. Another wave of adrenaline seemed to wake him up again as he stumbled in the darkness. Eventually, he lost his balance, and plummetted forwards. He felt something fairly hard tear under his weight, and a split second later, glass was shattering. His upper body and head landed in a cushion of something soft, while his lower body was cut and soaked by glass and unknown liquids.

Juzo groaned and tries to pull his upper body up. Doing so only dug his lower half into the broken shard even more. He winced in pain and fell back over. After a quick breather, he threw his legs up and arounc to try and slide them away from the glass. Just as he was about to try and pull himself up again, he heard an irritated voice pierce the darkness.

"Hey hey, what's going on out here!?"

It sounded of a man, probably a few years older than Juzo himself. It was a bit raspy, and there was a slight hiccup before and after the sentence. Juzo started to look in the direction of it, before a light shot in his face, causing his eyes to wince. Once they adjusted, he creaked them open to see a tired blonde man with shaggy hair, a goatee, and a fedora.

"The hell?" the man croaked, observing the scene. "Some hunk in underwear is lying in front of my door, all wet from my vodka...am I in a porno or somethin'?" He exhaled loudly, a groan audibly mixing into it. He knelt down beside the box of broken glass and spilt liquid, illuminating the scene with his cellphone flashlight. "Dammit!" he spat. "This was the good stuff, too. Being waitin' on this crap for ages..." he started to grumble more under his breath. Juzo couldn't hear, and personally didn't want to. He was in a shameful state, and just wanted to slip away undetected. The boxer slowly stood up and prepared to sneak away, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Now, now," the blonde man scolded in a teasing manner. "You don't just ruin someone's drinks and run away! Looks like you fucked up my clothing donations box, too. How do you expect to repay me?"

Juzo immediately flushed red. It was uncomfortable to be touched by a stranger, no matter where, while you were mostly naked. The fact it was night wasn't helping much, either. He sputtered a few letters, but didn't get far with his sentences. The man tipped his fedora down and sighed, glancing back and forth between Juzo and the wreck of boxes. His head then moved down towards Juzo's gut, groin, and legs. There were multiple cuts, and a couple shard of glass even got stuck. "Someone needs patchin' up," the man mumbled. "I could use an explanation as to why you were creepin' near my room in the dead of night, half naked, while we're at it."

The blonde man turned away and slid his hand down to Juzo's arm, tugging the boxer into his apartment. Juzo winced as the strong stench of alcohol hit his nose immediately. The stranger flicked on the lights to reveal his apartment an absolute mess. Beer cans, beer bottles, leftover fast food containers and boxes, and magazines that varied from sports to poetry to straight up porn were littered everywhere. If Chisa were here, she'd flip, Juzo thought with a smirk.

In the light, Juzo could see the man was wearing plaid pajama pants and no shirt. He strode into the bathroom, Juzo in tow, and forced him down onto the edge of the bathtub. He opened some drawers and cupboards and started to dig around, taking out various medical supplies hidden in the messes behind each. "So, start talkin'," he grumbled as he threw an empty box of Band-Aids in the trash. "What are the circumstances behind...this?"

Juzo gulped. The circumstance was incredibly embarrassing. He considered knocking the obviously alcoholic stranger out cold and storming out, but the fact he was injured was undeniable. Once he was cleaned up, he could probably give the man a good punch to the gut or face for being so forceful and then make his way back outside. But that was only once he was cleaned up. Juzo decided to stand his ground and stay silent about everything.

The stranger continued to pull out first aid supplies. After about thirty seconds of silence, he stopped and turned around. "Don't clam up around me, man," he huffed. "I'm offerin' you hospitality here...I can just not help you out, if you'd want."

Juzo continued to stare at the tiled ground, keeping his mouth glued shut. A few more seconds passed, and the man audibly grumbled. "Two can play at the silent game," Juzo caught the man spit under his breath. He couldn't help but smirk, relieved that he was finally shutting up. Now he could just get treatment and get out.

Once the stranger had everything out, he dabbed some rubbing alcohol on a rag and readied it in one hand. He bent down and started to reach towards Juzo's groin area. The boxer flushed red as soon as he saw where the man was reaching, and slapped the hand away immediately.

"H-Hey!" the man yelped. "I get it's an awkward spot, but would you rather just leave that wedged in there!?" Juzo looked down and saw a large shard of glass jutting out of his hip. He blushed even harder at that. His pain resistance was pretty high, being a boxer. He barely even noticed the exact locations of every cut and things of the like. The stranger quickly snatched the shard out of Juzo's flesh, before pressing the rag down in a flash after it was removed. Juzo flinched and wound up clenching his teeth; it was undeniably stinging.

As the man cleaned the wound, he looked up at Juzo's expression and grinned. "So, the Silent Hunk actually has some feelings. Colour me surprised~." he teased. The man chuckled a bit afterwards, and directed his focus back towards cleaning the wound. Juzo sighed as the cleaning process was over, and a Band-Aid was shoved onto the cut.

"Can you not call me a hunk?" Juzo inadvertantly grumbled his thoughts out loud. "It's a pretty awkward term to use towards a stranger..."

The man sighed. "What?" he defended in an irritated tone. "A hunk means an attractive and strong man. I'm sayin' that's what you are, so it's more of a compliment than anything..."

Juzo didn't hesitate to jab the stranger in the gut. The stranger's breath caught as the boxer's fist collided with his stomach and shoved him backwards into a cabinet. "Idiot..." Juzo spat. "You don't be so fucking open about shit like that! Some stuff is best left kept to yourself...!" Juzo pushed himself up and tried to exit, but his legs immediately buckled over from the pain of the countless cuts. He caught himself on the edge of the bathtub, and cursed under his breath as he reluctantly pulled himself back onto it. "Just get this over with," Juzo hissed quietly.

The stranger sputtered as he clenched his abdomen. "D-Damn, you hit hard..." he coughed up, reaching for the fedora that fluttered to the ground upon impact. "Just...try to hold still. If I get hit again, I'm kicking you out..."

The man started to clean and bandage each wound accordingly. "Now that you have some talk in ya," he muttered after a minute or two. "Why don't you explain how you winded up lying in the wreckage of my booze, barely decent, in the middle of the night? You can't blame a guy for being curious..."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Juzo fired back with a glare. "Just get me tidied up and we can leave each others lives forever."

The man laughed. "First of all," he chuckled, rubbing at the bridges of his nose as he did. "My gut says we're neighbours. I doubt we can 'leave each others lives forever'," he mimicked mockingly in a deep and stupid sounding voice. "Ah, speakin' of which, I still haven't introduced myself, dammit..."

"I don't care about your name," Juzo said, trying to keep his cool. That didn't stop some anger slipping through, though.

"Well too bad, cause you're gettin' it," the man smirked. "Koichi Kizakura. Please to make your acquantince." he tipped his fedora at Juzo. The boxer clenched his fists, struggling to resist the urge to sock the guy square in the jaw. "Do you have a name, or are you too big and scary?"

"Knowing your name still doesn't make me care enough," Juzo moaned. "Just hurry up already! This night's been shitty enough, I wanna get it over with."

"Sorry, erm...Juzo," Koichi mumbled with a smirk. Juzo opened his mouth to question how Koichi figured it out, but before words could escape his lips, he felt someone snap his underwear strap. Juzo flushed red for the umpteenth time that night. His knuckles were going white from clenching, trying to resist the urge to beat the fedora wearing idiot to the ground. 

"I know how to read," Koichi snickered. "And you stitched your name on the back of the strap...what, you gonna put on the wrong jockstrap in the locker room, meathead?" Koichi continued to jeer at Juzo as he patched up the few cuts on Juzo's side and back.

"Will you just shut up for five minutes and focus on tending to my wounds!?" Juzo yelled suddenly. "The fuck happened to 'two can play at the silent game'!? I just want to leave already!"

Koichi froze and fell silent. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but weakly shut it and fixed up the last of Juzo's wounds. He finished up and walked out of the bathroom without another wound. Juzo hopped up and shook his legs out a bit before stomping out. As he approached the door, he saw Koichi leaning against the kitchen counter. The blonge man sighed and took a long swig out of a flask. He tightened the cap and looked towards Juzo. 

"You leavin' yet?" he mumbled, seeming to lose all the confidence and brashness he was displaying just moments earlier. "You seemed desperate to get out, why are ya lingerin'?"

Juzo rolled his eyes. "Tch, I dunno myself. Kinda expecting some half-assed goodbye, I guess."

Koichi facepalmed. "God, you're an asshole," he groaned.

"Apparently, I'm a hunk, too," Juzo teased. This time around, it was Koichi blushing at the boxer's jeering. The shaggy headed man tilted his fedora down to try and cover his face.

"Just statin' the facts," Koichi mumbled.

Juzo exhaled and turned towards the door. He took a few steps forwards and placed his hand on the knob, before freezing and turning his head back.

"...Thanks," he said, quietly. "Thanks for letting me in and...fixing me up. And you're welcome for only punching you once!"

He didn't even wait to hear Koichi's reaction. He flung the door open and lept out into the hallway. Juzo sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Hope I see that guy as little as possible," he muttered to himself. He then turned his head towards he and Chisa's room. Knowing she was dead serious about keeping him about until morning, he had no choice but to retreat to the end of the hallway. He sat on the ground and curled up on the floor next to a mousehole and some cobwebs. He shut his eyes, and tried his hardest to put his racing mind to sleep.


End file.
